When You're in Love
by JenKrushnic
Summary: '... Coisas que acontecem quando você está apaixonado.'
1. 1 - Você fica grudento

**When You're in Love**

 _1 - Você fica grudento_

Jensen sorriu, passando os braços ao redor de Misha, beijando seu ombro pálido, subindo pelo pescoço, depois alcançando as bochechas rosadas. Deixando milhares de beijinhos ali, enquanto o apertava ainda mais.

_Jen... - a voz arrastada e manhosa arrancou risadinhas do loiro, que ignorou o protesto e continuou distribuindo beijos pelo rosto do outro.

Misha era tão engraçadinho e fofo que Jensen sentia vontade morder a cara dele, apertar aquelas bochechas vermelhas e sufocá-lo em abraços demorados. Não como se fosse matá-lo, mas de um jeito 'quero te apertar até que você exploda', apenas porque Misha era simplesmente fofo demais para Jensen aguentar.


	2. 2 - Você sente ciúmes de qualquer coisa

_2 - Você sente ciúmes de qualquer coisa_

Misha sabia que poderia falar com Jensen sobre qualquer coisa, seja o que fosse, o loiro sempre entenderia e apoiaria, não importando o que estivesse pensando.

Então quando ele simplesmente desembestou a falar sobre como as músicas de Justin Bieber eram legais e animadas, e de como o faziam querer sair dançando por ai, não entendeu o porque de Jensen ter mudado de estação no rádio, resmungando algo sobre o 'maldito Bieber e suas músicas chicletes' ficando emburrado pelo resto do caminho, depois de dizer que o gosto musical de Misha lhe dava nos nervos.

Só depois é que entendeu as bochechas vermelhas do loiro. Ciúmes.


	3. 3 - Você o convida para fazer nada

_3 - Você o convida para -literalmente- fazer nada_

Jensen abriu a porta do apartamento de Misha e olhou em volta. Ele sabia que o moreno odiava arrumação e era a pessoa mais desorganizada que conhecia, por isso que a cena da casa arrumada fez com que uma de suas sobrancelhas levantasse instantaneamente.

_Mish? - chamou receoso, prevendo que algum 'robô limpador' apareceria a qualquer instante.

_Aqui. - a voz abafada vinha do quarto.

Assim que passou pela porta viu Misha de shorts jeans e uma regata preta, uma bandana amarela amarrada na cabeça e os pés descalços, uma pilha de roupa em cima da cama e algumas caixas de sapatos jogadas por ali, o moreno estava em cima de um banquinho enquanto empurrava um cobertor pra dentro do guarda-roupa.

_O que está fazendo? Por que me chamou?

_Nada, só arrumando. - e deu de ombros.

_Quer ajuda? - perguntou, indo pra perto dele.

_Não, só sente aí e fique comigo.

Jensen sabia que aquilo podia ser traduzido como: 'Ok, só senta aqui na minha cama por favor, porque eu preciso dobrar minhas roupas mas eu também preciso de verdade de você perto de mim o tempo todo, obrigado.'

Afinal, ele também se sentia assim.


	4. 4 - Planos de fim de semana

_4 - Planos de fim de semana_

Misha sorri animado enquanto pergunta-se mentalmente o que eles vão fazer no fim de semana, a euforia já começa a tomar conta de seu corpo desde sexta a tarde, inúmeras ideias de como podem passar o tempo, porque agora tem Jensen e o loiro simplesmente não pode ficar de fora de seus planos, tudo o que quer fazer, inclui o outro junto.

Ele não quer sair pra jantar ou beber até esquecer o próprio nome com seus amigos da faculdade ou do trabalho. Quer apenas Jensen ao seu lado até ele ter que ir pra casa porque precisa trocar a roupa que está usando a três dias. E até mesmo quando ele, literalmente, precisa ir embora, Misha ainda tenta bolar um jeito de fazê-lo ficar e não é raras as vezes em que a frase: 'Talvez eu possa te emprestar minhas roupas pra você usar amanhã, com certeza tenho alguma coisa aqui que cabe em você' sai de sua boca.

Em todas essas vezes, Jensen dá um risinho e fica até Misha dormir e depois vai embora.


	5. 5 - Sábados em casa

_5 - Sábados em casa_

Não soa tão mal assim ficar em casa nos sábados. Sempre que um sábado se aproxima, mil festas são anunciadas, milhares de convites e mensagens e conversas chegam a Jensen e Misha, mas quando seus olhares se cruzem ele apenas sorriem e negam depois, dizendo já ter compromisso.

Misha enrosca-se em um dos cobertores felpudos de Jensen e joga-se no sofá, esperando que o outro traga a pipoca ou seja lá o que ele esteja fazendo na cozinha. Eles revezam, um sábado no apartamento de Misha, outro no de Jensen, assistem filmes, jogam, brincam, fazem amor.

_Eu acho que a gente devia sair mais, quer dizer...O nosso único amigo é Jared e apenas porque ele é seu colega de quarto. - Misha diz rindo e Jensen dá de ombros.

_Naaaah. - resmunga. - Só é preciso um amigo pra levar alianças Misha. - diz depois, ignorando os olhos azuis brilhantes do outro em sua direção.

_Nem somos namorados. - então Jensen o olha, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas enquanto Misha dá um sorrisinho constrangido. - Você nunca me pediu.

_Se é por falta de pedido. - e então arruma-se no sofá, virando-se para o moreno e encarando seus olhos. - Você quer ser meu namorado?

Como resposta, lábios macios colam-se nos seus e Jensen sorri em meio ao beijo.


	6. 6 - Demonstrações publicas de afeto

_6 - Demonstrações publicas de afeto_

Foi instintivamente, de repente suas mãos encostaram nas de Misha e então ele capturou seus dedos, enroscando-os juntos e segurando firme sua mão. Jensen gostou da sensação da palma quente e macia contra a sua, o sorriso que surgiu pareceu rasgar suas bochechas e seu humor melhorou ainda mais, mesmo para o dia cinzento que estava fazendo.

Seus olhos procuraram os do moreno ao seu lado e Misha parecia sentir-se exatamente como ele, os lábios esticados, a gengiva aparecendo naquele sorriso espontâneo que Jensen amava.

_Não é ridículo o fato de que eu realmente sentia enjoo ao ver os casais andando de mãos dadas por ai? - perguntou para o outro, vendo que ele riu ainda mais.

Misha balança a cabeça, concordando com o namorado, lembrando das vezes em que ele próprio costumava ficar enjoado ao ver todas aquelas coisas de amor e carinhos e vozes doces demais, felizes demais.

Riu ainda mais, agora ele também era feliz demais, ele ama amar agora.


	7. 7 - Você perde o interesse em todo mundo

_7 - Você perde o interesse em todo mundo_

_Oww! Puxa, ele é muito bonito mesmo, se eu gostasse de homem com certeza chamaria ele para sair. - Jared confidenciou, olhando o ruivo que pegou a caneta presa na orelha e escrevia rapidamente no bloquinho de pedidos. - Quer dizer... Olha só aquele traseiro! - e apontou.

Jensen virou seu rosto na direção que o amigo apontava. O ruivo era um pouco mais baixo que ele, tinha olhos azuis escuros e profundos, um sorriso torto e sardas douradas espalhadas pelo nariz arrebitado, era esguio e tinha os músculos bem desenhados, gestos elegantes e uma voz calma.

Ele também tinha achado o garoto extremamente bonito, mas logo voltou-se para Jared, uma sensação estranha em seu peito.

_O que foi? Você não acha o Harry bonito?

_Acho, acho sim, - disse, baixando os olhos para sua caneca de café. - mas... Quer dizer... Isso parece tão errado.

Jared deu de ombros, não entendendo o que Jensen queria dizer com aquilo, mas o loiro tinha perdido o interesse em qualquer um que não fosse Misha, incluindo Chris Kane que era sua celebridade favorita.

É que agora, a ideia de haver outra pessoa que não fosse Misha soava totalmente estranho e errado.


	8. 8 - SMS

_8 - SMS_

Jared girou os olhos enquanto terminava de falar, mas Jensen apenas resmungou alguma coisa, os olhos vidrados na tela do telefone enquanto os dedos digitavam rapidamente, os lábios angulados em um mini sorriso.

As mãos rápidas pegaram o telefone das mãos dele e Jensen arregalou os olhos, franzindo o cenho e gritando para que o outro lhe devolvesse o celular, mas Jared apenas correu pela sala do apartamento enquanto os dedos giravam pela tela do telefone.

Durante todo esse tempo, em que eles deviam estar estudando e dissertando sobre uma apresentação da faculdade, Jensen estava mandando mensagens para Misha, os vários grupos no whatsapp cheio de notificações enquanto as resposta para Misha não demoravam um segundo.

Padalecki girou os olhos e entregou o aparelho para o loiro quando Misha mandou outra mensagem perguntando o que Jensen faria com ele a noite.

Jensen sorriu safado ao ler e voltou a escrever rapidamente.

_Você fica o dia todo nesse telefone, pensei que fizesse algo interessante, mas só conversa com o Misha?

_Não há outra pessoa com quem eu desejo falar. - Jensen deu de ombros, os olhos nem ao menos desviaram da tela brilhante.


	9. 9 - Seu colega de quarto é um estorvo

_9 - Seu colega de quarto se torna um estorvo_

Jensen aconchegou Misha em seus braços e sorriu ao vê-lo quase ronronar, sorrindo feliz enquanto o filme começava. Jared chegou do treino de futebol americano e jogou seu uniforme na poltrona, tagarelando no telefone e depois que desligou sentou-se perto dos dois.

Misha enrugou a testa, o cheiro de suor e alguma coisa morta chegou ao seu nariz e ele fungou, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem, Jensen apenas olhava feio para Jared, que ria de alguma cena no filme e enfiava a mão de unhas sujas na pipoca de manteiga que ele tinha feito.

_Jared. - o loiro tinha os olhos apertados em sua direção e Jared apenas ria ainda mais.

_Fala aí cara. - disse, enfiando mais um pouco de pipoca na boca, quase sentando em cima dos dois.

_Você tá atrapalhando.

Jared olhou para eles, bufou e girou os olhos.

_Qual é! Eu também pago aluguel aqui. - pegou mais um pouco de pipoca. - Vocês nunca reclamaram antes. - e comeu. - E é só a TV, qual é.

_Sim, eu sei que estamos assistindo TV, mas esse é o 'nosso' momento. - Jensen frisou vendo o amigo bufar e girar os olhos mais uma vez, levantando e pegando o pote de pipoca, levando consigo para o quarto.

Misha deu uma risadinha, abraçando-se mais ao namorado.


	10. 10 - Você se torna uma pessoa melhor

_10 - Você se torna uma pessoa melhor_

Jensen deu uma risadinha quando viu Misha chegar perto do bebê bochechudo e de enormes olhos castanhos, vendo o moreno brincar e fazer caretas. Ele mal podia acreditar que não gostava de crianças, porque né... Cocô, comer e dormir se repetiam em um ciclo infinito nas crianças.

Talvez, só talvez, uma ideia tenha se passado em sua cabeça. Uma ideia que envolvia Misha, fraldas, mamadeiras e um bebê. Uma família.

Jensen nunca tinha pensado nisso, em criar uma família, ele tinha Misha e não precisava de mais nada, ele tinha um ótimo emprego e estava no último mês da faculdade, eles dividiam um flat, já que Jared não desgrudava da nova namorada, e Jensen simplesmente não era obrigado a ficar de vela, nada melhor do que chamar o moreno pra morar junto com ele, afinal, já faziam 3 anos que estavam juntos.

O bebê riu mais uma vez, acariciando a barba por fazer do outro e Jensen abriu um sorriso enorme, ele tinha que comentar sobre isso com Misha.

Quando, mais tarde, depois da conversa das fraldas e mamadeiras, Misha zombou dele estar falando aquilo quando nem ao menos gostava de crianças, a única coisa que Jensen pode responder, foi que Misha era o único responsável por aquelas ideias e o moreno apenas sorriu concordando, porque afinal, ele adorava crianças, e ter um bebê por ali chamando ele e Jensen de 'papai' fazia seu coração transbordar de alegria e ele sorriu grande.

_Você vai ser um ótimo pai. - foi o que o moreno conseguiu falar e Jensen sorriu.

Sentiu o peito apertar, como se o coração fosse grande demais para caber na caixa torácica. Ele adorava crianças, ele adorava a ideia de que eles teriam uma família, e nem mesmo a visão de fraldas rechedas o afetavam mais.

Sentiu-se como se conhecesse a si mesmo melhor a cada dia que passava com o namorado, porque a pessoa que ele é com Misha, é a melhor 'versão Jensen' que existe e ele não vai deixar Misha escapar de seus dedos nunca.


End file.
